


because you're my home (a place i can go to)

by kihyuks



Series: monsta x bingo winter 2019 [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyuks/pseuds/kihyuks
Summary: the five times changkyun and minhyuk say "we're just roommates" and the one time they realise that maybe it's more than that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> for the **roommates** square.
> 
> some fluffy changhyuk based off those fansign answers from forever ago when they had to describe each other and both just said 'my roommate' (or smth along those lines i have bad memory)
> 
> shoutout to my boys seventeen for giving me the title

Normally when Minhyuk had guests over he’d ‘tidy’ (read: shove everything in places where it can’t be seen), but today it’s Kihyun coming over and he knows what Minhyuk is like with his mess, so he decides not to bother. Kihyun can just deal with it, because Minhyuk really doesn’t want to move.

He’s lazing on the sofa, reaching into his huge bag of crisps, and flicking through the channels on TV. There’s nothing very interesting on, so he only lasts on each programme for a short while before looking for another one, but he doesn’t want to go get his laptop to watch Netflix. Kihyun will arrive soon, anyway, so there isn’t much point in getting it.

Minhyuk’s about to change to yet another channel when there’s a knock at the door. “It’s open,” he yells.

Kihyun walks in, a scarf covering most of his face, and he’s practically drowning in his coat. He unwraps the scarf and hangs it over the hook next to the door (it’s the only thing on there, Minhyuk’s coats end up on his floor), his coat following soon after. “You need to stop leaving your door unlocked,” Kihyun scolds, slipping off his shoes. He crosses the space from the door to the sofa and shoves Minhyuk’s legs off before slipping into the space he freed, a smirk on his face when he looks over at Minhyuk.

In retaliation, Minhyuk lifts his legs up and drops them heavily into Kihyun’s lap. Kihyun lets out a little ‘oof’ when Minhyuk’s feet hit him and Minhyuk laughs. He holds out his bag of crisps to his scowling friend. “Want one?”

“God, no. Those smell horrible.” He shoves the bag away and Minhyuk almost loses his grip on it, but thankfully only a few crumbs spill to the floor. “Do you actually eat anything but junk food?”

“Yes,” Minhyuk answers, shoving a handful of crisps into his mouth.

Kihyun scrunches his nose up. “You disgust me.” He finally looks around the room, and the look of disgust only intensifies on his face. “When’s the last time you cleaned this place? This is an absolute state.”

Minhyuk shrugs. He’s never really been one for cleaning. It just feels like a lot of wasted effort because he knows it’ll end up as a mess again in only a few days. His roommate, Changkyun, is much the same and only makes an attempt to clean when he desperately needs to. “Probably when you cleaned it for us that one time.”

“Minhyuk, that was like six months ago.”

And okay, maybe Minhyuk and Changkyun have a bit of an issue when it comes to cleaning. Only a small one, though.

Kihyun shoves Minhyuk’s feet to the floor once again and stands up. “Get up,” he demands. “We’re cleaning this place until it’s spotless.”

Minhyuk groans and rolls over, forgetting that he’s lying so close to the edge of the sofa and falls to the floor, crushing his remaining crisps under him. He rolls so his back is on the floor and he can see Kihyun trying (and failing) to hold in his laughter. In an attempt to pretend he didn’t just fall off the sofa, he says, “I hate cleaning.”

Kihyun still has a smile on his face when he says, “Too bad. You and Changkyun can’t keep living like this.”

Minhyuk takes a few seconds to just lie on the floor and think about how much he regrets ever inviting Kihyun over, before he pushes himself up. “It’s not that bad.”

“No, Minhyuk, it _is_ that bad.”

Well, he’s not wrong, their flat really isn’t the cleanest by any stretch of the imagination if he’s being honest with himself, but he hates Kihyun being right because Kihyun _loves_ being right and he gets all smug about it. So, Minhyuk’s going to stick with what he’s saying. “It could be way worse. At least we throw things away and take the bins out occasionally.”

Kihyun stares at him blankly, and then points at a pile of rubbish sitting on their kitchen table.

“Okay, but at least it’s not on the floor.”

Kihyun doesn’t even regard Minhyuk with a reply. Instead, he goes and gets a bin bag from where they’ve been left out on the side and starts collecting all the rubbish that’s left out everywhere and throwing it away. Minhyuk stands dumbly to the side, watching, and not really knowing what to do with himself.

Kihyun must sense that Minhyuk feels lost, so he says, “I’ve got this covered. You can go and find any cleaning supplies you have. I’m assuming you must have some somewhere.”

Minhyuk nods and goes off on his hunt for some (maybe non-existent) cleaning supplies.

He first checks the most logical place, the cupboard under the kitchen sink. He knows that’s where Kihyun keeps his own cleaning supplies in his flat, and if Kihyun was the last one to clean then maybe he’d have stored them away under the sink in Minhyuk and Changkyun’s flat. All he finds, though, are a lot of boxes of cereal that he definitely didn’t know they owned, and he doubts Changkyun knew either. He’s slightly concerned about how long they’ve been down there, so he takes them out and throws them into Kihyun’s already nearly full bag of rubbish.

Having no luck with the cupboard under the sink, he moves on to check every other cupboard in the kitchen. Most of them are empty, unsurprisingly, but he does find a pair of his socks that went missing months ago. “How did my socks even end up here?” he mutters to himself, pocketing the socks to take them back to his room later.

Knowing there definitely won’t be any cleaning supplies in neither his room nor Changkyun’s room because, well, when was the last time either of them cleaned something, he does a quick check of their living room. He finds nothing as expected and goes to the last place he has left to check, the bathroom.

There’s a cupboard filled with various bottles of shampoo and shower gel, but no cleaning supplies that he can see. Minhyuk’s about to close the cupboard when he spots the antibacterial wipes in the corner. “Yes!” he yells triumphantly, grabbing the packet and running back into the living room where Kihyun is.

He holds what he’s found out to Kihyun. “Will these do?”

Kihyun nods and holds his hand out to take them. “I’ll clean the surfaces if you hoover.” He turns away and starts walk off before slowly turning back to face Minhyuk warily. “You _do_ own a hoover, right?”

“Of course. We’re not animals.”

Kihyun rolls his eyes. “You live like animals.”

“I take offence to that. Mostly because you called Changkyun an animal. I don’t care what you say about me.”

Minhyuk’s almost certain he hears Kihyun mutter ‘whipped’ under his breath, but he chooses to ignore it. Well, he sticks his tongue out at Kihyun’s back and _then_ chooses to ignore it, like the mature person he is. 

He goes and gets the hoover from their mostly unused closet and gets to work on cleaning.

 

* * *

 

To say Minhyuk is exhausted would be an understatement. He’s currently lying on the floor, Kihyun lying next to him, sweating from all the effort he’d put into cleaning.

It’d taken them hours to get the communal space tidied (they’d skipped Changkyun and Minhyuk’s rooms) and Minhyuk doesn’t think he’s ever put more effort into cleaning in his life. Or any effort at all before, actually.

“Thank god that’s over,” Minhyuk says.

“Except now we need to go buy you some food. I looked in the fridge. Have either of you even heard of a vegetable before?”

“Never heard that word before in my life.”

Kihyun shoves Minhyuk before standing up. “Come on, let’s go.” He’s standing over Minhyuk, staring at him, waiting.

Minhyuk groans and covers his eyes with his arm. If he doesn’t look at Kihyun then maybe he’ll disappear, and he can spend the rest of his life here on the floor. It sounds like a good plan.

“Minhyuk. Get up.” Kihyun kicks Minhyuk’s side lightly, not enough to hurt him, but enough to annoy him. He keeps doing it until Minhyuk finally pushes himself up off the floor.

“You’re the worst and I hate you.” He stalks over to his room to get one of his jackets off the floor.

Kihyun is getting his own coat off the hook when Minhyuk leaves his room with his jacket on. Kihyun looks Minhyuk up and down. “Are you sure you’ll be warm enough in that? It’s freezing outside, and it’s meant to snow today.”

“It won’t be that cold. I’m fine.”

Kihyun simply shrugs and opens the door, letting all the cold air inside and wow, he really wasn’t kidding when he said it was cold. Too bad Minhyuk’s already said he’ll be fine. He refuses to give Kihyun the satisfaction, so he sucks it up and walks outside with his head held high.

 

* * *

 

By the time they reach the shop, his teeth are chattering.

“I told you you’d be cold,” Kihyun says, grabbing a trolley and heading inside the shop.

Minhyuk chases after him, wanting to be inside where it’s warm as soon as possible.

Kihyun’s already stacking things in the trolley and none of it is instant food. It’s all _ingredients._ Does he expect Minhyuk and Changkyun to be able to cook?

Kihyun must notice the look on Minhyuk’s face because he says, “Don’t make that face. I’ll send you quick, easy recipes that even you two dumbasses can’t mess up.”

“You’re not going to make me pay for this and not let me get any junk food, are you?”

Kihyun sighs. “No. You can buy some junk food, but you can’t keep living off it. You have to learn to cook someday.”

“Fine. But I’m not giving up my crisps.”

Kihyun simply walks away, putting more things into the trolley as he goes, Minhyuk trailing after him like a lost puppy.

After he finishes, Kihyun lets Minhyuk lead him around to get what he wants. So, Minhyuk heads straight for the crisp aisle and picks up multiple bags and throws them in the trolley, ignoring Kihyun’s judgemental look.

“Oh, wait,” Minhyuk says, pulling his phone out of his pocket, “I should ask what Changkyun wants.” He calls his friend’s number and gets an answer on the second ring.

“Hey, Minhyuk,” Changkyun greets and Minhyuk feels a smile form on his face. “Did you need something?”

Minhyuk nods before remembering he’s on the phone and Changkyun can’t see him. “Kihyun dragged me out food shopping so I wanted to know if you want anything?”

Changkyun hums, thinking. “Can you grab some pizza and we can have pizza and movie night tonight?”

“Sounds good. I can’t wait. Bye, Changkyunnie!” He hangs up when he hears Changkyun say goodbye and then turns to face Kihyun.

Kihyun’s looking at him with an eyebrow raised and a knowing smirk on his face. Minhyuk hates that look and he just knows he isn’t going to like whatever Kihyun says next.

“What’s that face for?”

“You like him,” Kihyun states.

Minhyuk scrunches his eyebrows together. “No, I don’t.”

“Yes, you do. You totally have a crush on him.”

“We’re just roommates, Kihyun. I don’t have a crush on him.” He glares at his friend, who raises his hands in surrender.

“Fine, fine. Just roommates. Got it.”

Minhyuk glares for a second longer before stalking off to the pizza section. He doesn’t have a crush on Changkyun, Kihyun is just being ridiculous.

He scans over the different pizzas, pushing Kihyun’s words out of his mind. He settles on a margarita and a pepperoni pizza and takes them back over to where Kihyun’s waiting with the trolley. His shoulders are tense as he waits to see what Kihyun will say.

Thankfully, Kihyun’s moved on from his comments about Changkyun, and instead changes the subject to talk about something Hyungwon did yesterday. Minhyuk is glad he decided to let it go. 

He himself, however, can’t seem to get Kihyun’s words out of his head as much as he tries, but that’s an issue to deal with later.

 

* * *

 

Minhyuk’s not only exhausted from all the cleaning he’d done, but he also can’t seem to stop thinking about what Kihyun had said to him, even though he doesn’t want to think about it.

When Changkyun gets home for their movie night, he notices that Minhyuk seems out of it almost instantly. “Hey, you okay?” he asks, his eyebrows drawn together in concern.

Minhyuk nods and makes an attempt to smile, but it comes out slightly stiff. “I’m just tired. Don’t worry about me.”

Changkyun looks like he wants to say more, but he drops the subject. “How long until the pizzas are done?”

Lifting his phone to check the time, Minhyuk replies, “Five minutes.”

Changkyun hovers next to the sofa, like he’s unsure whether to sit there or not. He looks over to the armchair, biting his lip before looking back to Minhyuk.

Minhyuk lifts his blanket and pats the sofa next to him. “Come sit. I’ll get the pizzas out when they’re done.”

Changkyun complies and joins Minhyuk on the sofa. He pulls the blanket over himself, getting comfortable.

Soon enough Minhyuk’s timer goes off. As he walks into the kitchen he says, “Choose a movie for us.”

After plating up the pizzas and cutting them into slices, Minhyuk heads back into the living room with both plates. He already put drinks out on their coffee table earlier so he doesn’t have to worry about going back into the kitchen for anything else.

He puts the plates down onto the table, makes himself comfortable again on the sofa, and finally takes a look at the TV screen. “Really? Venom, again?”

Changkyun nods excitedly and if he were a puppy his tail would be wagging right now. “It’s such a good movie.” 

Minhyuk wants to protest, ask him to put a different movie on because Changkyun always chooses Venom and they’ve seen the movie more than enough times. He doesn’t, though, because Changkyun looks so excited and happy and Minhyuk doesn’t want to ruin that, so he smiles and says, “You’re right. Let’s watch it then.”

 

* * *

 

It’s almost the end of the movie when Minhyuk notices that Changkyun’s fallen asleep.

Minhyuk stops the movie and looks over at Changkyun again. He wants to wake the other boy up so he can go sleep in his bed where it’s more comfortable, but he looks so content and peaceful that Minhyuk can’t bring himself to do it.

Instead, he slowly and quietly slips out from under the blanket. He tiptoes over to Changkyun’s end of the sofa and pulls the blanket up from where it had slipped down when he’d fallen asleep.

Impulsively, he leans down and presses a soft kiss into Changkyun’s hair, and whispers, “Goodnight, Kyunnie.”

And when he’s in his own bed, trying to sleep, Kihyun’s words echo through his mind on repeat. _“You like him.”_ And maybe, just maybe, Kihyun is right, and Minhyuk really does see Changkyun as more than his roommate and friend, but for now he’s content with how everything is, and he doesn’t want to ruin what they have. 

So, with the reminder that regardless of how he feels, Changkyun is and will always be by his side, he falls asleep with a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to rewrite half of this bc the word app sucks n deleted a bunch of stuff i’d written rip me

Changkyun is bored. He’s been working on his project with Jooheon for English class and he’s just so _bored_. It’s even worse because their project isn’t even remotely interesting. They all got assigned random topics to talk about (which they have to do in English, of course) and Jooheon and Changkyun got stuck with boats. Boats, of all things. Who can present about boats for ten minutes as well as write a whole paper on them? Not Changkyun, that’s for sure.

“English is the worst class ever,” Changkyun complains. He’s lying on Jooheon’s sofa, his legs thrown over the back of it and his head hanging towards the floor. It might be giving him a headache as all the blood rushes to his head, but it gives him something more interesting to do than research fucking _boats_ for any longer.

Jooheon tuts. “You’re just mad we got a boring topic instead of video games or something.”

“Exactly!” Changkyun exclaims, throwing his arms up, which causes him to lose his balance and topple to the floor. He rubs his head from where it hit against the table leg and sits up. “Stupid boats.”

“Such a big baby. Stop complaining and come help me put this powerpoint together.”

Changkyun scowls but obliges. He can’t let Jooheon do all the work, after all, because it’s a group project and Jooheon is his friend, not someone he’d abandon and leave to do all the work (as much as he wants to because seriously, fuck boats).

He manages to add one slide to the powerpoint before his phone starts ringing. As tempted as Changkyun is to answer, if only to give himself a distraction from the hell that is staring at information and pictures of boats, he knows that the quicker he gets this project done the quicker him and Jooheon can go get food. So, he ignores it and lets it ring. If it’s important they’ll leave a voicemail.

“How much more do you think we have left to do?” Changkyun asks, stretching his back out and trying to ease the ache from spending his entire day hunched over on Jooheon’s sofa doing this project. “I’m starving.”

Jooheon looks up from his (actually, Changkyun’s) laptop where he’s typing up the paper to go alongside their powerpoint. “Probably only like half an hour or so. I’m nearly done with this paper and I know you don’t have much left on the powerpoint.”

Changkyun nods. “I have like three slides left to do and then I’ll make the cue cards so we know what to say in the presentation.”

Jooheon smiles and nods and gets back to furiously typing away on the laptop.

 

* * *

 

 Three slides and a _lot_ of messily scribbled words on cue cards later, Changkyun and Jooheon have finished their project. It took a little longer than the half an hour Jooheon had predicted, but it’s finished and Changkyun never has to look at another stupid boat again. Well, except when he does his presentation, but that’s for the future. For now, he’s free.

“I’m so hungry I could die,” Changkyun whines, slowly sliding off of the sofa and down to the floor. “I’m just going to melt into this floor and become one with it.”

Jooheon rolls his eyes and stands up, stretching a bit. “Come on, dumbass, let’s go get burgers.”

Changkyun sits up, faster than he thinks he’s ever moved in his life. “Burgers?”

Jooheon nods.

“Jooheon. Bro. My BFF. My man. I fucking love you.” Changkyun’s practically drooling at this point, thinking about eating a burger. He’s _that_ hungry.

Jooheon opens his mouth to speak, but is interrupted by a knock at the door. He smirks at Changkyun and walks over to open it while Changkyun looks on, confused.

The door opens to reveal Hoseok, smiling, holding a bag. “Burgers have arrived!” he announces.

“Man, I could kiss you right now,” Changkyun says.

“Gross,” Hoseok replies, scrunching his nose up. He hands the bag off to Jooheon. “Anyway, I can’t stick around, I just came to drop off your guys’ lunch. See ya!” And with that he leaves.

“Gimme.” Changkyun reaches out with grabby hands towards the bag, ignoring that he’s halfway across the room from Jooheon.

“Such a child,” Jooheon comments, but he does as Changkyun says and brings over his burger. “If you make a mess you’re cleaning it up.”

Changkyun tears open the box and takes a huge bite of his burger. “God, this is heavenly.”

“Dude, don’t talk with your mouth full.”

Changkyun glares, but doesn’t speak again, instead choosing to devour his food as quickly as possible.

He’s on his last mouthful when his phone rings again. “He’o?” he answers around his mouthful of food. He swallows it quickly and tries again. “Sorry, hello?”

“Hey, Changkyunnie,” comes the voice from the other end. Minhyuk, of course. “You didn’t answer my call before.” He’s whining and Changkyun can hear the pout in his voice.

“I was doing my project. I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, you should be.”

Changkyun smiles, even though Minhyuk can’t see him. “What did you need?”

“I miss you,” he complains. “But you obviously don’t miss me because you ignored my call.”

With a roll of his eyes, knowing Minhyuk is being overdramatic, he replies, “Of course I miss you. What can I do to make it up to you?”

Minhyuk hums, thinking. “Make me food and give me cuddles?”

“I can order pizza and give you cuddles.”

“Well, you better hurry.” 

The line goes dead.

Changkyun chuckles to himself.

“You’re good together, you know,” Jooheon says.

Changkyun had completely forgotten he was even there, too caught up in talking to Minhyuk. “What do you mean?” He tilts his head as he looks at Jooheon.

“You’re a good boyfriend.”

“Oh, we’re not together. We’re just roommates.”

Jooheon simply raises an eyebrow. 

“Seriously, we’re not.” Changkyun can feel the annoyance start to slip into his voice.

Jooheon holds his hand up in surrender. “Okay, okay. You should probably get back to him, though.”

Changkyun nods and stands up, starting to gather his things. “Thanks for the burgers. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“At the cafeteria, yeah.”

 

* * *

 

Pizza in hand, Changkyun unlocks the front door and walks inside his flat. “Honey, I’m home!” he yells.

“Bedroom!” comes the reply.

Changkyun takes off his shoes and coat, then heads into Minhyuk's bedroom where he finds Minhyuk wrapped up in blankets. His hair is a mess and he looks like he’s about to fall asleep. Changkyun can’t help but smile. He looks adorable.

“What are you smiling at? Gimme pizza.” Minhyuk reaches a hand out from his blanket cocoon. 

Changkyun rolls his eyes, the smile still on his face, and hands Minhyuk the box of pizza.

“Okay, you can go.” Minhyuk licks his lips as opens the box.

“What? But you wanted cuddles?”

Minhyuk shrugs. “I’m using you to get pizza.” He’s looking at Changkyun seriously, but the corners of his mouth keep twitching up.

“Well, if you don’t want my cuddles maybe I’ll give them to someone who’ll appreciate them.”

As Changkyun reaches for the door handle, Minhyuk shouts, “Wait!”

Changkyun turns back, an eyebrow raised.

“Okay, maybe I do want your cuddles.” Minhyuk stuffs a slice of pizza in his mouth, trying to hide his blush.

“Let’s cuddle, then,” Changkyun says as he launches himself onto the bed, almost crushing the pizza in the process. He lands on top of Minhyuk and giggles.

“I hate you,” Minhyuk whines, shoving Changkyun off of him so he can eat his pizza.

“Yeah, yeah. Love you too.”

And he does.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what up its been forever but i’m Here updating this yeeeeet
> 
> idk what this chapter is there’s like. no plot its just fluff n i think the ending is weird but! i’ve struggled enough w writing this so pls enjoy my strange fluffy mess of a chapter

“Changkyun.”

A poke to his arm.

“Changkyunnie.”

His cheek, this time.

“Changkyuuuuun.”

Changkyun peeks an eye open and Minhyuk’s face lights up.

“You’re awake!”

“I have been for a while.” Changkyun sits up and stretches. His back aches from falling asleep on the sofa once again. “What time is it?”

“Like, 4pm.”

Changkyun groans. He really has fucked up his sleeping schedule. That’s what he gets, though, for staying up all night on a Wikipedia binge. “Why did you wake me up?”

Minhyuk’s face falls. “Oh, there’s a huge spider in my room.”

Changkyun stares blankly. “You woke me up to tell me there’s a spider in your room?”

“Can you get it out for me?”

Now, Changkyun would love to pretend that spiders don’t bother him, but they do. He hates them. “You can just sleep in my room until it’s gone.”

Changkyun would’ve expected Minhyuk to frown and complain, but instead he smiles. “Can we cuddle?”

“Of course.”

Minhyuk is about to say something else when his phone starts to ring. He brings it out of his pocket in confusion, then answers, that same confused look still on his face. “Hello?”

There’s talking on the other end of the line, but Changkyun can’t make out any of the words.

“You can but you’ll have to sleep on Changkyun’s floor. There’s a spider in my room.”

More words Changkyun can’t make out and then Minhyuk is saying bye and hanging up.

“Who was that?”

“Hoseok. Kihyun told him he’s having Hyungwon over for a date and he said he doesn’t want to awkwardly third wheel all night so he asked if he can sleep over here.” Minhyuk pauses. “Is that ok? I mean, I already said yes.” He rubs the back of his neck with a sheepish smile on his face.

“I’d never say no to Hoseok, you know that. When’s he coming over?”

“He’s on his way now.”

Well, Changkyun should probably get out of bed, then. He doesn’t want to move, though, so he stays where he is. “I guess we’re ordering pizza tonight?”

Minhyuk nods. Then, he climbs into Changkyun’s bed and throws an arm around him.

“What are you doing?”

“You’re comfy.” Minhyuk’s eyes are squeezed shut and he buries his head in Changkyun’s chest. “Could sleep here.”

Changkyun wraps his arms around Minhyuk, even though he knows he should be getting up, not indulging Minhyuk in whatever ridiculous game he’s decided to start playing. “We need to get up because Hoseok is going to be here.”

“The door’s unlocked he can let himself in. Cuddle me, Kyunnie,” Minhyuk whines.

Changkyun sighs. On the one hand he really should get up and actually be prepared for Hoseok coming over because he’s still only in his underwear and an old t-shirt, but at the same time he loves it when Minhyuk is clingy and wants to do nothing but cuddle him like he’s asked. So, Changkyun gives in. “Hoseok’s going to hate us.”

Minhyuk finally pulls his head back from Changkyun’s chest and grins up at him. “But cuddles are worth it.”

“Yeah, they are.”

 

* * *

 

Hoseok doesn’t hate them because Hoseok couldn’t hate anyone. He does give the two of them a rather exasperated look, though, when he walks in and finds them cuddling in bed.

“Is this any way to treat your guest?” he jokes. Then, from god knows where he produces a box of pizza. “Especially one who brought you dinner.”

At the sight of pizza, Minhyuk is up and out of the bed faster than Changkyun can even register it. “Gimme pizza,” he says as he reaches out towards the box with grabby hands.

Changkyun thinks it’s adorable.

“Nuh-uh. I’m getting us plates so you don’t drop pizza crumbs everywhere.”

Minhyuk whines and grabs onto Hoseok’s arm and tugs. “But it doesn’t matter. Wan’ pizza.”

“Stop being a baby,” Hoseok attempts to scold, but it doesn’t have much impact because he’s laughing along with it. “Didn’t you and Kihyun clean this place up and now you want to dirty it all over again?”

“Live how you wish to die,” Changkyun pipes up.

Hoseok blinks. Once. Twice. Then, “What are you even talking about?”

Changkyun shrugs and forces down the smile that threatens to break through. “Pizza, Hoseok. Pizza.”

Hoseok looks rightfully confused. “Okay then,” he drags out. He juts a thumb over his shoulder. “I’m going to get plates.”

Hoseok leaves with the pizza and Minhyuk turns back to look at Changkyun. “What was that about?”

“I was getting rid of him so I can put some trousers on.”

Minhyuk laughs because he always laughs when Changkyun does ridiculous things. “You better hurry or I’ll eat all of the pizza without you.”

With that, Minhyuk’s leaving.

Changkyun pulls himself out of bed with a smile and throws on the sweatpants he left on his floor (after he almost trips over them). He checks his appearance in the mirror and his hair is a little all over the place, but he decides not to worry about it. It’s just Hoseok, anyway.

Most of the pizza is gone, of course, when he sits down on the sofa, but he manages to snag a slice before Minhyuk and Hoseok finish off the entire pizza between the two of them.

They settle in for a movie to pass the time. 

 

* * *

 

After completing two movies (because Hoseok really wanted to watch Your Name again which resulted in them all crying together), Changkyun is exhausted and ready to go to bed.

Minhyuk must agree because he’s currently snoring on Changkyun’s shoulder.

“Minhyukkie, let’s go to bed,” Changkyun whispers. Then, to Hoseok he says, “You can go get ready in the bathroom. I’ll get the spare bed out.”

Hoseok nods and takes his bag to the bathroom as instructed leaving Changkyun with a barely concious Minhyuk.

“Come on, we need to go to bed,” Changkyun urges.

Minhyuk lifts his head from Changkyun’s shoulder. He rubs his eyes with a yawn. “‘M sleepy.”

“I know. Go get into bed I’ll join you after I set Hoseok’s up.”

Minhyuk nods. He stands and stumbles into the bedroom.

Changkyun smiles as he watches him go, and then he gets up himself with a sigh.

It doesn’t take long for him to move the air mattress (thankfully still blown up from when they built a fort the other week) into his room for Hoseok. He puts a duvet and pillows onto the bed and then climbs into his own bed where Minhyuk is already on his way to sleep.

“Cuddle,” Minhyuk murmurs.

Changkyun smiles at how adorable he is as he complies and pulls Minhyuk against his chest and wraps his arms around Minhyuk’s waist.

Minhyuk hums in content.

Changkyun presses the lightest kiss into Minhyuk’s hair and then lets his eyes slip closed.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Changkyun wakes up before Minhyuk. As much as he wants to stay in bed and enjoy cuddling Minhyuk, he really needs to pee, so unfortunately he has to leave.

After relieving himself he heads to the kitchen to grab himself some breakfast. Hoseok is sitting at the table eating some tost when he walks in.

“I hope it’s okay that I stole some bread. You and Minhyuk were both sleeping when I woke up,” Hoseok says sheepishly.

“You bought us pizza, you can have all the bread you want.”

Changkyun makes himself some toast as well and then sits down at the table opposite Hoseok.

“Oh, by the way,” Hoseok starts, putting his half-eaten slice of toast down, “I’m happy for you and Minhyuk.”

Changkyun frowns and tilts his head to the side. “Happy for us why?”

Now it’s Hoseok’s turn to frown. “Are you not dating?”

Changkyun laughs. It’s all he can do, because dating Minhyuk is such a foreign concept to him. He loves Minhyuk, but he’d never tell Minhyuk that, and he and Minhyuk have always acted this way for as long as they’ve been friends. It’s just how they are, and Minhyuk always calls Changkyun ‘my roommate’, nothing more, so Changkyun does the same. It’s just how they are and it works.

“What’s so funny?” Hoseok asks when Changkyun doesn’t answer.

“We’re not dating. We’re just roommates.”

Hoseok looks confused, but he doesn’t comment on it.

Changkyun spends the rest of the day trying to ignore the warm, happy feeling he gets inside when someone assumes that he and Minhyuk are dating. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didnt proofread so. if theres typos or mistakes i am sorry n you can lmk abt it so i can fix my shit HWJDJD 
> 
> i’ll try not to take 27288337 years to post the next update hehe

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments appreciated!
> 
> twitter: [@changkihyks](http://twitter.com/changkihyks/)


End file.
